


After the End of the World

by JustMightBeAJellyfish



Series: Vibrations Pull Us In Ways Unknown [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMightBeAJellyfish/pseuds/JustMightBeAJellyfish
Summary: It's over. They've won the fight, they're out of Gravity Falls and adjusting to normal. But just because it's over doesn't mean that anything is done with Mabel or Dipper. Just because they won doesn't mean that they don't have to continue to survive.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Mr. Pines/Mrs. Pines (Gravity Falls)
Series: Vibrations Pull Us In Ways Unknown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604893
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	After the End of the World

“It’s all my fault,” Mabel said, voice cracking.

Dipper said nothing. He patted her awkwardly.

“No, it isn’t,” he finally said. “All of us helped cause it. Grunkle Ford trusted Bill, Grunkle Stan created the rift, and Grunkle Ford and I couldn’t kill Bill fast enough.”

Mabel gave a broken sob. “B-But I ga – I gave him the rift!”

Dipper shrugged. “I gave him my body.”

They stumbled out of Mabel room ten minutes later. Mabel took her time in the bathroom, a cold shower and a basic layer of makeup. Dipper napped on the couch with Waddles, not letting himself sleep for more than half an hour at a time.

Mabel stared into the mirror. Her sweater was dark blue with a thousand tiny, golden stars. A thousand tiny, golden wishes. She was wearing a matching golden hairband.

Mabel looked like herself. Like a bright, happy girl who traded her family for summer. And Mabel hated it.

Before Mabel even thought it through, she grabbed some of her hair and her mother’s hair scissors and hacked it off. Mabel cut it all off, doing her best to even out the back and front. It was wet and sprung up quickly, a lot like how Dipper’s fluffs out and curls. Soon Mabel stopped trying to get it even as she tried to get it fun.

Mabel blow dried her hair and grinned at the edges curled against her neck and ears.

“Dipper!” Mabel screamed, waking up their parents as she rushed down the stairs. “Dipper, look!”

Dipper startled awake and Waddles picked up his to watch as Mabel grinned at them and spun around, showcasing her new, short hair.

“I cut it!” Mabel said happily.

“It looks,” Dipper said before interrupting himself with a yawn. It looks nice.”

Their parents come down at 6:43 and there are warm, glittery pancakes and bacon on the table.

“Grunkle Stan taught us,” said Dipper as he and Mabel drowned theirs in syrup.

“I made them look like Waddles!” shouted Mabel and Dipper frowned as he bit down on a piece of bacon.

Alex and Marian Pines exchanged two worried looks, noting Mabel’s hair and overly loud voice and Dipper’s dark circles.

“That’s lovely,” said Marian as she sat down, taking some pancakes and bacon. “And can I ask what you did to your hair?”

“It looks great, sweetheart!” said Alex encouragingly. He gave Waddles one of his pancakes.

“I cut it!” declared Mabel, striking a pose before she went back to lathering her pancakes in whip cream and sprinkles.

“And it took so long to grow out,” sighed Marian but she did not argue. Her children were home, whole and smiling. Even if the smiles only made it to the corners of their lips or seemed like they were about to burst, they were there. Dipper and Mabel were there. And she could help them. Now Marian could put back all the missing pieces and discover all the new ones.


End file.
